Love starts small
by Altairis vogue
Summary: He was always interested in her, but all he was. Was someone from afar
1. Chapter 1

**Hello...yeah as you may have noticed I deleted my current storys due to the fact of me disliking them and feeling they were rushed. I still feel that way about this story as well...this is the slightly more improved version of "Just maybe" I oringally was going to make a story for Lalu week but...I've been focusing on planning "The long journey" which is the replacement to "The hidden star" **

**Hopefully everything is alright...I really need to get a beta.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does...because if I did things would be..different. Nor do I own the song in this story.**

**The song is :Riptide by Vancejoy**

* * *

><p>When he first saw her, he was…intrigued. He didn't know how he felt really, but all he knew was…that there is something different about this girl.<p>

When they asked him to help during the guild war between Phantom lord, he said he'd only help if she became his girl as a slight joke, but he slowly started to regret that as a strange new feeling started to arise.

After hearing how Gajeel had given her a beating during the invasion, he found out that he had joined the guild….Gajeel knew then ,to never piss off the lightning mage. Ever.

Frustrated not only by the reputation that fairy tail was gaining, but these news feelings arising. He decided to initiate a plan to take-over fairy by force in hopes of ridding of the nuisance that was both his feeling and fairy tail's reputation.

Watching his grandfather's shocked face, along with a pissed off Natsu, made him feel in power. That was also while he had his arm wrapped around Lucy's body. He thought he have gotten rid of these strange feelings for the blond..not really no. At the back of his mind he was glad she wouldn't be around the fighting.

Seeing the rune wall putting up the results of Bickslow's match and finding out Lucy had defeated him, anger and surprise started to arise. Angry because Bickslow lost, and surprised at the strength the blond had…she had the potential.

It was only until after that whole ordeal, that he truly realised his feelings..he was in love, but how on earthland could he tell her when the whole guild is 1) quite over protective of her, and 2) He is probably the most hated in Fairy Tail. All he could do was watch her, whilst she preformed in the fantasia parade. Suddenly seeing the whole guild make his hand signal…HIS hand signal…it brought him to tears, tears of both happiness and sadness…maybe they don't hate him.

He tried his best to rid of his love knowing full too well that he may never see her again, but he failed. It grew to the point where he would watch her, and make sure nothing happened.

She never knew that he had watched from afar, making sure she was safe, making sure anyone who hurt her was dealt with severely. You could say he was like her guardian angel, but she never knew.

When he heard the news from the Raijinshuu about the recent alliance mission from the main guilds, he was extremely surprised about Lucy taking on one the members and beating them. She was improving, yes she may not be as strong in magic as the others. But that wasn't where her strength lies.

When he saw how beaten up she was when fighting against Hades, Laxus was beyond pissed large amounts of lightning started to circulate and fill the air. Never mess with the storm.

It was only until Grimoire heart had left, did things start to calm down. He watched her as she talked to Cana to finally tell Gildarts that she is his daughter. Memories started to flow through Laxus's head of how his father was, a cruel man who was power hungry. He then remembered the Phantom Lord event was started by Lucy's father, a money hungry man who wanted to sell his daughter off…Guilt started to arise, utterly regretting not being there to help with the ordeal.

After the time skip, news had circulated around the guild about the death of Lucy's father, he so badly wanted to go and comfort her but how could he, it hurt to see her broken face. It hurt even more to know that the most likely memories she had of him would've been from Fantasia. To replace the hurt, he focused on being glad that he was allowed back in the guild.

What Laxus never knew was that it was due to Lucy explaining to his Gramps and Gildarts, that without him there, team Natsu would've been dead. Even though people were praising Natsu for taking down Hades, Lucy belived that it was thanks to Laxus that Natsu was able to beat Hades.

When it came time for training for the GMG, he was about to ask his gramps if he could go train with team natsu, but that'd seem both awkward and suspicious. Nor did he have the time due to his 'team mates' dragging him away to train.

It was at the Grand Magic Games that his team mates had discovered his secret. Yes 10 rune barriers, multiple attempts to take control of his body and trying to freeze him to stone was what it took to stop him from completely destroying Raventail for their cheating, that was also the time Bickslow learnt to never EVER tease Laxus about things like that again.

When she asked him what he was doing at Ryuuzetsu-land, he plainly replied that he was with Mavis and his Gramps, what Lucy never knew was that he was starting at her breasts and when she turned around, well he got a pretty perfect view.

When Lucy was being tortured by Minerva in the naval battle. Laxus was ready to create a Hell and of course make sure every single Sabertooth member was dead. Then he saw her limp body fall out of the sphere, it took all his will not to jump down and catch her as he really had no right to. He was slightly glad that he saw Natsu go after her to catch her, ignoring the slight jealousy he had.

All he wanted to do was stay in the infirmary with her, but he couldn't; only the Raijinshuu knew about his crush and sure as hell he didn't want anyone else to know.

When it came down to his fight against Alexei, he wasn't surprised that again they were cheating. When it came for Flare to receive her defeat…she never knew what hit her.

When he heard about her kidnapping, let's just say it required a high level runic barrier and Makarov in his titan form to hold Laxus down, that was when Makarov found out about Laxus's love interest. He then went and explained to Laxus to tell the others that the only way to save Lucy was to beat the opposing guild in the games and leave the rescuing to Natsu, Wendy and Mira. Again he ignored the feeling of jealousy.

His jealousy grew to a whole to level when he saw her and saving the day, she was glowing like a star, chanting things to her spirits to close the eclipse gate, he was not happy that he wasn't there with her instead he was busy helping Wendy with one of the dragons. Though he would never say that.

After the whole ordeal, he tried his best to hide his feelings, pushing them down thinking that nothing could ever happen between him and her. Making sure the Rajinshuu never were to ever talk about it.

The feelings welled back up when he was fighting temptesta, when the demon released the poison. Laxus didn't want this to spread to any other part of Fiore especially Magnolia, where she was. He only hoped that when he was pretty much risking his life that she'd see he was a changed man, but who was he kidding she only thinks of him as a guild mate nothing more.

Months later when he became well again, it broke him to find out that Natsu and Lucy were dating, Laxus went on a 1 year S-class mission in hopes of the feelings dieing down. But to no avail

When he came back due to the S class exams, he was more than surprised to find that Lucy broke up with Natsu, after finding out that the two had a falling out. Rage..he was more than ready to make sure Natsu suffered.

The S class exams had finished, after finishing his quick fight against freed he arrived at the exam camp to find out that Gajeel and Lucy passed, what surprised A LOT more was the amount of bruises both gray and natsu were in after their fight with her. He watched with contentment far away…but that didn't go unseen by a certain matchmaker

Maybe she was the best thing he never had. Putting on his soundpods he began to listen to a song.

_I was scared of dentists and the dark_  
><em>I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations<em>  
><em>Oh, all my friends are turning green<em>  
><em>You're the magician's assistant in their dreams<em>

_uh ooh ooh oooh_  
><em>uh ooh ooh and they come unstuck<em>

_Lady, running down to the riptide_  
><em>Taken away to the dark side<em>  
><em>I wanna be your left hand man<em>  
><em>I love you when you're singing that song and<em>  
><em>I got a lump in my throat because<em>  
><em>You're gonna sing the words wrong<em>

_There's this movie that I think you'll like_  
><em>This guy decides to quit his job and heads to New York City<em>  
><em>This cowboy's running from himself<em>  
><em>And she's been living on the highest shelf<em>

_uh ooh ooh oooh_  
><em>uh ooh ooh and they come unstuck<em>

_Lady, running down to the riptide_  
><em>Taken away to the dark side<em>  
><em>I wanna be your left hand man<em>  
><em>I love you when you're singing that song and<em>  
><em>I got a lump in my throat because<em>  
><em>You're gonna sing the words wrong<em>

_I just wanna, I just wanna know_  
><em>If you're gonna, if you're gonna stay<em>  
><em>I just gotta, I just gotta know<em>  
><em>I can't have it, I can't have it any other way<em>  
><em>I swear she's destined for the screen<em>  
><em>Closest thing to Michelle Pfeiffer that you've ever seen, oh<em>

_Lady, running down to the riptide_  
><em>Taken away to the dark side<em>  
><em>I wanna be your left hand man<em>  
><em>I love you when you're singing that song and<em>  
><em>I got a lump in my throat because<em>  
><em>You're gonna sing the words wrong<em>

_Oh lady, running down to the riptide_  
><em>Taken away to the dark side<em>  
><em>I wanna be your left hand man<em>  
><em>I love you when you're singing that song and<em>  
><em>I got a lump in my throat because<em>  
><em>You're gonna sing the words wrong<em>

_Oh lady, running down to the riptide_  
><em>Taken away to the dark side<em>  
><em>I wanna be your left hand man<em>  
><em>I love you when you're singing that song and<em>  
><em>I got a lump in my throat because<em>  
><em>You're gonna sing the words wrong<em>  
><em>I got a lump in my throat because you're gonna sing the words wrong<em>

But here he was now, the S class awarding party. She was centre staged alone whilst other couples gleefully dancing, Her head was down, even though she looked stunning in her dress, she had that look. He knew about that look, her light was faded she wasn't like a star, no she was lonely. Lucy hated this feeling, much to similar too similar to her past. He hated seeing her like that, he made his way to her in full confidence.(not that he ever gets nervous, or does he?).He asked "Care to dance?"

Wide eyed Lucy looked up to the man…*blink*…..*blink* "Sure", he felt like he could just melt away with the smile she gave him, he enjoyed that. He enjoyed her smile, an infectious smile that could lighten up even the most dullest of days.

Noticing the time, Laxus offered to take Lucy home. When she accepted his offer she never expected what was about to happen next. He picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the guild to her apartment much to the surprise from the guild. Smiling down at the blushing blonde he made his way through the night.

Before she closed the door, he quickly her" Would you like to go on a mission with me?" Slightly nervous, he looked down bracing himself for rejection, but was even more surprised to hear. "I'd like that." They said there goodbyes and parted ways.

Maybe just maybe, Laxus could finally earn his way in to her heart, the storm to protect his star well hopefully will be **HIS** star. He turned and started to gaze upon the stars and quietly "I love you lucy." But he never knew she actually heard that as he wasn't far from her apartment when he confessed. A warm feeling had surged through Lucy, such a man like Laxus loved her. She was glad that she could get to spend time with him, she always knew she had something for Laxus ever since he came back, people always said it was Natsu saving her, when in reality quite a lot of those times it was He who saved her.

_Maybe loves does start small…_

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully alright? Please do check me profile to see what story you'd like to see( I have a fair number of ideas I posted on my profile)<strong>


	2. Apologies and AN

Hello, apologies as this isn't a chapter. It seems a number of you want to see a sequel or rather an expansion of this story, whilst the idea seems great. Might be out of me depth though; I will be taking a part of the story (the one where laxus takes in the poison) obviously changes will be made from me initial plan of the story but hopefully I'll get to publishing that expansion soon it will also carry on from there with the rest of the one shots events...somehow.

I've also updated me ideas/profile page, go have a look as see what fits your fancy


End file.
